The ketogenic diet (KD) is a high fat, moderate protein, low carbohydrate diet that is sometimes used as a therapy to control seizures. Although KD has been used since 1921 for treatment of uncontrolled epilepsy, its nutritional impact has not been defined. This research study will examine the nutritional and quality of life effects of KD in 12 children, including growth, laboratory values, and bone mineral density.